When Technology and Magic Collide A Halo and Fairy Tail X-over
by Insaneblain
Summary: After delivering Cortana to Captain Keyes, Noble Six is propelled in to the world of magic, Earthland, where she will have to overcome the strangeness and dangers of magic with only her skill and her Mjolnir armor. Please review or critique. Inspiration from Assault Godzilla's 'A Spartan's Tail'. Working on rewrite for Prologue with Carleen.
1. Prologue The Lost Noble

**Disclaimer: Bungie used and i343 now owns Halo and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

_This is the revised version of the Prologue of WtaMC, __**warning**__ this is not vanilla Halo, I have made a few changes most__ly__ to __the __armor worn by Six, and presence of nanites inside S__partans.__ I will not change major events like deaths of characters apart from Six's, of course. Also, I hoping for this slight changed universe to be used by several other characters I'm designing, more on my profile page._

Prologue

* * *

Reach

June 27, 2552

Colonel Ackerson's Office, CASTLE Base

Colonel James Ackerson leaned back in his black leather chair behind his grey metal desk, the overhead lights dimmed making the light from his computer screen fill the room. He was tired, worrying about someone did that to a person. He brought his standard issue coffee mug to his mouth, and took a sip of the bitter brew. Ackerson took his coffee black, no matter what, he was a firm believer that drinking coffee black was the only way to drink it and any other way was an insult to coffee. He waited, he was fine with waiting for this particular officer because if she was late it was for a good reason. Someone simply didn't walk away from killing thirty berserk brutes without some injuries to show for it. She had been in the ICU for the better part of three weeks. Her armor was damage beyond repair according to the tech geeks down stairs, not that he was surprised, he had seen her come in, blood leaking out of ruptures in her armor and sat outside of the ICU whenever he could to get away from his duties and managed actually see her when she was moved into the non-critical ward, though she had been unconscious at the time.

Ackerson was snapped back into reality at the knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Lieutenant B312, reporting for debrief, sir." Came a husky female voice through the door.

"Come in, Lieutenant." He responded.

The door opened and in stepped a giant, muscular woman, ducking under the door-frame to keep from smacking her forehead. She straightened into a salute, "Sir.".

He nodded in acknowledgment, "Take a sit, Lieutenant," gesturing to a chair. "I prefer to not strain my vertebrae any further than necessary and trying to look you in the eye from down here, is unnecessary."

A side of her mouth twitched slightly up, and he knew he had gotten the equivalent of a full blown grin for a Spartan.

"Of course sir, we can not have you hurting your neck." The lieutenant sank into the specially reinforced chair made for Spartans, which could hold a fully armored Spartan, which was no mean feat by any standard. Although today, the Lieutenant was only wearing a dress uniform, very similar to their predecessors, but with some differences: inside of the white out-seam, it was a dark red, instead of the eagle holding a lightning bolt and three arrows, the lapel pins were of two crossed scythes, playing off her nickname of the Reaper and stating the Spartan-III goal of reaping the enemies supply lines and forward bases, these were small differences but telling to anyone familiar with Spartan uniforms, which were few.

His true goal of having her sit was to simply have her off her feet, for three weeks was almost too quick to have her moving around, but she was a Spartan and his Spartan furthermore. Ackerson leaned forwarded and steepled his fingers and looked at her, "How are you feeling, Lieutenant?"

She responded quickly, "Fine, Colonel, I am ready to get back in the game. My nanites sped up the healing process immensely."

He grunted, having predicted the answer. "I see, the doctors disagree, saying you need at least another week to fully recover."

The woman groaned, "I will go crazy if I am locked in a small, white room for another hour, let alone a week."

He smirked, "I know, that's why I'm giving you light-duty for the next week, plenty of time to get familiar to read the manual of your new armor."

She cocked an eyebrow, "I already know the manual forward and back for the Mk. V, unless..."

He was grinning now, "I, ummm, managed to 'procure' a working prototype of the Mk. VI, the techs are still running the final software and hardware tests, you'll just preform the final live fire test at the end of the week and it will be your's."

Her eyes light up like a child's on Christmas, but her voice was as calm as ever, "What color?"

"It's already in your dark grey with pale gold visor color scheme." Her lips twitched again.

"However, I called you here for more than just a debrief and to give you new armor, Lieutenant. Recently, a Spartan-III was KIA'd taking out a Covenant Carrier. His death has left a hole in Noble Team." She said nothing, waiting for Ackerson to continue. He shifted slightly under her gaze, "Your serial number was drawn to fill in for the spot, due to the lack of available Spartans I couldn't keep you off the list." He frowned slightly as he finished the sentence. The Lieutenant sat perfectly still.

"You ship out in less than a month, July 24 to be exact, you will join Noble Team here on Reach, until such time as another Spartan becomes available to take your place."

"Understood, sir."

"Your designation in the team will be Noble Six. Good luck, Lieutenant."

Reach

August 30, 2552

Dry Docks, Eposz

Noble Six slide down the ladder, hitting the bottom with a thud that sent shudders through the platform. Six looked to the sky and watched as the Pillar of Autumn clear the atmosphere and disappeared into the heavens. Then Six got down to business preparing for her last stand. Surveying the land from her vantage point, she noted the multiple bombed out buildings and turret emplacements, marking them on her HUD for future reference. Her primary destination was the Covenant Cruiser she had blown out of the sky. Its armored hull would give her protection than any of the bombed prefabs, particular against Covenant energy weapons.

Six's gameplan made, she moved quickly through the shipyard building and down on to the desert and commenced gathering weapons and turrets and hauling ass towards the ship hull. However she was intercepted by Covenant forces.

Six crouch on the hard dirt, left shoulder making barest contact with the prefab wall, watching her motion tracker, and listen to the crunch of the Elite's booted hooves. 10 meters, 5 meters, 2 meters …. Engage. Six exploded out of cover right into the Elite, driving her fist through the Elite's open mouth before it could roar in surprise and out the back of its head popping the helmet off its head. Wrenching her purple stained arm from the Elite Minor's demolished head, the corpse sagged to the side, thudding softly in the dirt sending a puff of dust up. Whirling on the grunts accompanying the Elite she let a hail of precisely placed bursts of bullets from her MA5C Assault Rifle, send the ugly bastards tumbling and screaming to the ground riddled with holes and gushing blood into the hard baked earth. Six was on the move before the last grunt stopped twitching, sprinting full out towards the Covenant Cruiser's dead hulk. She leaped and slide over obstacles, easily clearing obstructions that would have made the greatest Olympians cringe in fear. She gunned Grunts and Jackals with impunity, while stabbing Elites with her blades, no point wasting ammo on shields.

Clearing the prefab buildings, the last two hundred meters to the cruiser lay before her. And so did the enemy. Hundreds of enemies. Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, all roaring for her blood, the death of the Demon. Six took a deep breath and charged, plasma whirring by her helmet, plasma grenades smacking into the ground and detonating pushing her forward, always forward. Her charge took her straight for an Elite Major, its red armor shone in the final rays of the sun, her final sunset. Six having long discarded the assault rifle, and having the M90 shotgun in hand, charged the elite in front of ducking the mighty swing of the elite's sword arm and planting her shoulder in his chest lifted him off the ground before pumping a buckshot into his face, obliterating his head. Without losing her momentum, she covered the last few meters in to the debris left by the cruiser. Six ducked behind part of the deck and felt the metal shudder from the wall of plasma hitting it. Six took a second take stock of her supplies and where to make her next move.

Six had a M90 shotgun, with a hundred shells, a M6D pistol with 50 rounds, her combat knife and Emile's kukri blade, and various grenades. Not much but she could always scavenge enemy weapons when needed. Six saw the next bit of cover, a cargo container, placed the M90 on her back and drew the pistol and burst from cover. Diving over the cargo container, spotted another piece of the hull and speed towards it, weaving and ducking and in the rare case leaping over the bolts of plasma searing the air around her. This game continued until Six finally made it to the cruiser proper, and ducking inside sprinted into the aft section of the ship.

The dead littered the ship, dead from the explosions caused by the onager round or the tremendous impact when the cruiser had smashed to the ground. Six was almost a blur as she ran into the ante chamber before the engine room. This was the easiest room to defend on the ship with only two entrances and the ability to fall back in to the engine room itself. But then she saw the massive hole in her plan. The engine room doors were wide open and the slipspace drive was active, on standby but still running. Slipspace drives were temperamental at the best times after a crash but down right deadly when high speed projectiles and white hot plasma were involved. Taking in all of this with a glance, Six felt her shoulders sag for the barest of seconds. Then she straightened, and turn to face her soon-to-be killers and swore to take down as many as she could. Quickly, she hurled cargo containers at one set of doors leading in the antechamber, making the doors bulge and distort to make them nearly impossible to open silently and not with out a lot of loud effort then the few remain seconds Six crouched behind a cargo container of her own and drew out her shotgun and pumped a round in to the chamber.

The first alien in was an Elite Commander with a retainer of no less than five Elites. A Major, two SpecOps and two heavy weapons. Six tracked them on her MT, one of them was drawing close. Six reached for the kukri on her right shoulder pauldron... the Elite cleared the edge of her cover and was turning towards her when she brought the kukri sideways, from right to left into his throat and ripped it through bodysuit, skin, thick throat muscles wind pipe and out splattering his purple blood on the container and her armor. The SpecOps member whistled through his destroyed throat as he sunk to the floor.

The Elite Commander whirled to face the direction the noise had come from but it was too late. Six rammed the shotgun into his stomach passed the shields and pulled the trigger blowing a massive hole in his torso. Now the four remaining Elites opened fired on her and the first of their reinforcements were arriving. Six drove to cover as the plasma cut through the air towards her. Pumping the next round in to her shogun, she crouched and ran towards the closest heavy weapons Elite. Staying on the opposite side of cover as the elite she swung the shotgun up and over the cover and blasted a shell right through his helmeted head.

Six continued to use cover in this manner for a half an hour. Killing hundreds with shotgun, pistol, knife, hands and feet and occasionally, head. Six was down to her last handful of rounds, when the Hunters made their entrance. The massive bipedal tanks shuffled into the room and launched their globular balls of plasma at Six's position. Six hurled herself out of the way and infront of the engine bay doors trying to line up a kill shot on the first Hunter she was nearly blindside by a wounded Elite that grabbed her leg as she rose. She promptly ended his life with a boot to the skull.

But the Hunters had lined up their own shots in the second she was distracted. They fired one after the other the twin globs looking almost beautiful in a sickly green ball way. For Six they seemed to slow to an impossible crawl Six's adrenaline hitting new heights with her death impeding. She ducked the first glob as it flew where her head had been a split second before but she was unable to dodge the second, instead, letting go of her shotgun, which spun twice before catching the sickly green projectile in midair, detonating them both. Six charged the first Hunter drawing out her pistol and Kukri blade, leaping into the air Six jammed the blade into the gap between helmet and chest and cut off its "head", knowing it would only slow the beast, quickly magnetizing her pistol to her armor, she grabbed a frag grenade and pulling the pin jammed the grenade in the exposed back of the hunter and flipped over the close cover. The explosion rend the air, covering the ominous noise the herald the death of the aft section of the ship, the critical failure of the slipspace drive. Six blow out of cover towards the biggest threat the next wave of enemies already on her maxed out Motion Tracker. She never reached the Hunter, at least in this universe.

* * *

The slipspace drive forgotten by all had taken multiple hits from all parties involved and yet it hadn't failed, it continued to wait for the command to send the ship to its next destination, but even it couldn't shrug off the glob of plasma that struck it and it gave. It unleashed its amazing power upon the unsuspecting combatants in an ever expanding white sphere of energy. Six saw white, and reacting on instinct locked armor and then Six and the remaining five hundred Covenant troops disappeared from Reach, leaving behind only an enormous crater in the earth and the boom of the air rushing in to occupy the sudden emptiness in the landscape.

_Author's Note: Thank you for read the new Prologue for When Technology and Magic Collide, this is my first fanfiction and I'm learning more every time I correct or write a chapter. As you have already read the chapter, if you could leave a comment or review on what you liked or didn't like, it would greatly help me to improve the quality of the chapter and chapters to follow. __Six's facial features and hair are described in Chapter 2. Which is why they aren't described here. _


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Planet

Chapter 1: Strange Planet

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all, not even my own breathe...Bungie and i343 are owner and brain power behind Halo and Hiro Mashima owns and thinks up Fairy Tail.**_

_A/N: Round two, into the breach once more, Thank you to key of fate2 and special thanks to Assault Godzilla for making this story even possible. As no one flamed me yet HURRAY! And now on to the reason you even came here._

Unknown Planet

Space is calm to the casual observe, nothing ever seems to change. But today it was different. A sudden white sphere appear over one of the planet's continents. It dissipated leaving an amazing and horrifying sight. A strange vessel or a least half of one remain where the white sphere had been seconds before, the vessel was not alone a half dome of earth cupped it. It hung there for a second perfectly still, then all hell broke loose.

Aboard Covenant Cruiser

Six's visor depolarized, letting her see, which was surprising considering she thought she was dead. She was still on course to ram the Hunter. Then the battle field changed. A howl filled the air as all the occupants of the room were sucked out through the ante chamber door way, flying out of the ship as the void of space claimed all oxygen, warriors and equipment. Six was able to maintain crude control of her body with the built-in thruster pack in her armor. Intended to allow safe atmospheric re-entry for Spartans, the thruster packs were finicky and a pain in the ass to maintain. Most Spartans didn't bother keeping them due to the hassle and danger of the thrusters but Six had kept hers as she was in zero-g more than her fellow Spartans, being a test pilots for prototypes.

This had the affect of giving her control of the battlefield. Six couldn't re-enter atmo without some kind of heat-shield while her armor would survive the incredible temperature she would not. Six whirled down the corridor, searching for anything that would shield her. Then she spotted it, the Hunter's shield the massive slab of alloy was the toughest piece of metal in sight that wasn't directly attached to Six herself. The Hunter that Six had given a frag sandwhich before the slipspace malfunction, had been pulled apart by the force of the suction from the hungry void, leaving only the metal exoskeleton of the forearm and hand attached to the shield. Six pulled up and grabbing the shield pulsing the thruster pack to guide her and her lifeline through the last of the corridor and into the calm of space.

She saw the hundreds of bodies of Elites, Grunts and Jackals swirling lazily through space, as they began to be pulled in to the planet's atmosphere by its gravity. Six magnitized her boots and stuck them to the shield and using her thrusters rotated til she had put the shield between her and the planet. Now she waited.

Her speed had increased dramatically as she was pulled closer, she was able to watch as the cruiser began to take the same path as everything else, downwards. The earth that had cupped the ship was already being burned and reduce to nothingness by the tremendous heat.

Six focused, sending tiny blasts from her thrusters to keep herself upright. The shield attempted to buck and twist her off as if it sought to finish whats its master had not. But as long as the ride was it still came to an end. Six sensed the change the lessening of the heat and thickening of the air. She glanced up and saw the cruiser breaking up into smaller pieces the inside of the cruiser had not been designed to bear the heat of re-entry and with the inside weakened and destroyed, the outside gave way like so much eggshell.

Six demagnitized her boots and kicked the shield away from her, its purpose over. Six study the lay of the land as she positioned her body parallel to the earth and spread her arms and legs slowing her descent. Some small communities(by UNSC standards) were in sight most inland but one was a port community Six marked all them with her HUD and created a crude map and overlay the markers on to it. Six saw the port town as the likest to have up-to-date information on local, national and sector news. Maybe she could get transport to planetside UNSC HQ, though she hadn't notice Defense Platforms or ships.

Slight frown lines appear on Six's brow, nor had she heard any chatter on UNSC communication channels. The frown deepened, Six had plenty of experience with colonies that didn't have UNSC chatter. They were Insurrectionist colonies.

Six, unlike most other Spartans, had no problem killing humans. Her first assignments were to kill Innie commanders. She didn't blanket all humans as good and all aliens as bad. She had had assist from a Covenant engineer when behind enemy lines targeting a Brute Chieftain. She had on a whim saved an engineer three brutes were terrorizing. Six had got the drop on them literately by dropping in from above from a rock outcropping some 50 feet above the brutes, by planting a boot, in two of the brutes heads as she let gravity ram her blade into the third's skull. The engineer had helped her infiltrate the base and slay the Chieftain but it was kill by a brute sniper, taking the round meant for Six, as she blasted out of the base and to extraction.

Six flipped vertical at 300 feet to the ground and began pulsing the thrusters she slowed but only slightly, AA fire was a bitch and thrusters produced a lot of heat. She hit the ground at greater than 50 mph, blasting a crater into the ground 6 feet deep. A thirteen hundred pound Spartan didn't land quietly after that kind of maneuver.

Six limped slightly as she moved in the direction of the port town, it was a good walk to the town.

Just Outside Harujion Port Town in Fiore, On Main Road In

Lucy Heartfilia leaned back in the Carriage as it slowed to enter Harujion. Lucy was traveling across Fiore, looking for magical objects, especially Celestial Keyes to increase her own abilities and because she loved them. The Carriage ground to a halt a main avenue and Lucy stepped out in to Harujion proper. Thanking the driver, who dipped his head a slight bow and then hawed his horses in to a canter and began looking for a new customer.

Lucy smiling, began walking down the Avenue in search of a magic shop.

Two miles out of Unknown Settlement

Six was moving smoother now having walked off the slight limp caused by impact. She had cover the fifty miles in less to an hour and a half. Six slowed her pace, not even breathing hard despite having been moving at a little under 40 mph the whole time. The Spartan climbed a small hill that ended in a cliff facing the port city. Six crawled the last few meters to the lip of the cliff and magnified her visor to observe the local population.

Magic Store

"Eeeeeh!? There's only one magic store in this town?" Lucy, right hand on hip and left flung out to the side leaning slightly forward, was incredulous.

"Yes...this town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with." The short old man in the child birthday hat and sailor uniform said eyebrows raised.

Lucy straightened exhaling loudly in self pity. "...I think I've wasted my time."

The old man instantly turned up the salesmanship, practically flinging himself at her.

"Please don't say that and have a look around." He almost begged, "We have some new items, too."

After a song and a dance over nothing about items, Lucy went for the kill, revealing her true purpose in traveling Fiore, Keys of the Gates.

After a fierce debate over price for the White Doggy Key of the Gate, where Lucy used every skill in debating she to lower the price. As it turned out Lucy's only debating skill was that of seduction. Which failed miserably in face of the old man's iron will or near eyesight. Lucy left disgruntled and pissed at the slight to her beauty having walked out the store 19 thousand jewels poorer, only managing to slice off a paltry 1000 jewels off the final price.

As Lucy grumbled and then beat an innocent sign, Lucy attention was grabbed by the wild shrieks of star-struck girls that barreled down the Main Avenue, heedless of pedestrians.

The cries "IT'S SALAMANDER-SAMA" filled the air and grabbed her attention, and drawing Lucy in to the crowd of screaming girls.

Staggering down Main Avenue

Natsu and his best feline friend Happy, slowly moved down the avenue. Natsu was staggering slightly, the affects of the train ride still linger with the pink-haired teen. But at the sound of the name Salamander, Natsu made a miraculous recovery and with Happy by his side ran towards the cries a smile of unbridled joy plastered on his face.

In Alley of Town Apparently named Harujion near Crowd of Crazed Females

Cloaked in shadow and Active Cloaking, Six observed the crazed females surrounding a single man in a ridiculous cape and a strange tattoo on his forehead. Six had cloaked and enter the town after observing the movements of the city for a half an hour, she have been moving quicker than usual but she had notice suspicious active in the harbor and had track this man from there. He was some how controlling the girls emotions. The girls had looked twice at before he began moving his hand around. Six zoomed in on his hand see two rings one with a heart the other with spiralling fireball.

_'Weird' _Six thought she didn't know why but she was suspicious of the rings. The screams were broken by a single cry of "IGNEEL!"

And a strangely haired male teen barged into the group, with... a blue cat walking on its hind legs.

Six mentally shook herself. She had only been awake 36 hours, she shouldn't be having hallucinations it was too soon she should have days before she suffered the adverse affects of sleep deprivation. She blinked rapidly hoping it would change what she was seeing... it didn't though it did help her notice a blond female a very curvy blond female who was looking confused and slightly pissed.

Six marked her as person of interest she knew what was going on and how the man, this Salamander was controlling the females. The pink-haired male teen's face crumbled as he saw something he wasn't looking for. The next Six knew the young male was beaten, handed an autograph refused it and was promptly beaten again by the controlled girls. Then the 'Salamander' made his farewells and snapped his fingers. Flames or something that looked like flames appeared and lifted the man up and away from the crowd.

Noone notice a simmering in the air as a curve of the looping fire was disturbed. Six watched the small read out at the side of her HUD, telling her it was fire, and it burned hotter than a natural flame of similar size. Not enough to faze Mjolnir heat-wise but a threat to any non-armored people.

Six's eyes flicked through the crowd looking for the blond, eyes finally locking on to her like two homing missiles. The young female was speaking to the strange young male garbed in Middle Easternisc clothes, Six notice the whip the young female bore on her hip. Six boosted the auditor function of her helmet and narrowed the sound pick up focusing on the pair. The female was thanking the male for disrupting some kind of hold the tattooed male had had on her with a...charm...magic.

Six leaned back mind buzzing with questions and no answers, none that made logical sense at any rate. Six quickly leaned forward and saw the two make towards a shop. Six cursed herself silently for pulling away.

* * *

The two enter the food establishment. Six quickly jumped 10 meters straight up and grabbed the ledge of the roof and pulled her self up and proceed across the roofs towards the pair to listen and learn more of this strange world she had been dropped on.

_Sorry, not much action this was a chapter to introduce the characters, and in particular the word choice and thought patterns of Noble Six. I promise Chapter 3 with be action-pack with Spartan action and first encounters. Chapter 3 may be up as early as tonight or as late as tomorrow afternoon. Please review and comment, with problems, suggests, critiques or heaven forbid, praise. This Insaneblain and Thank you for reading. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Between a Spartan's Fist and Dragon's Breath

_**Disclaimer: Bungie and i343 own halo, Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail.**_

_Foreword: Chapter 2, currently still in Beta but one of my beta's is really busy and I'm unsure when I'll receive his changes and suggestions and I've been sitting on this chapter for weeks. So I have chosen to upload this, please remember this is not the finished product and therefore not final. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. A thank you to all have read this story and a HUGE thank you to Assault Godzilla for beta reading my stuff, as bad as it is(my punctuations sucks)._

**Diner, Harujion**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy, sat in a booth Lucy on one side, Natsu on the other and Happy standing on the table.

Lucy was torn between fascination and absolute disgust at how Natsu ate. Food and drink flew everywhere and Lucy half... no full expected one of the staff to ask them to leave. But so far it hadn't happened. Lucy was happy to have company near her own age, it was rare, her traveling all across the land looking for Celestial Keys.

_In all seriousness, the messy eating is a bit much, _Lucy mentally sighed as she protected her head from another barrage of splattered food.

Lucy decided to educate Natsu a bit in charms, as well as magic in general. She leaped in to the topic with the zeal of a fanatic, talking about the banning of charm magic and the guilds themselves, as well as confessing to be a mage herself. This conversation came to an abrupt halt when Natsu and Happy told Lucy that they were hope to find the salamander Igneel here, who was a fully grown dragon. Causing Lucy to question their sanity and intelligence; "What would a dragon be doing in of a town in the first place?!" She exclaimed. Natsu and Happy were stunned by this amazing revelation.

Soon, Natsu and Happy's gorging ended and they went their separate ways but not before Natsu attempt to give Lucy the Salamander's autograph, which Lucy promptly shot down. Unbeknownst to all in Harujion, another listened in on the conversation and learned.

**Atop Unknown Food Establishment**

Six listened to Lucy talk about magic and guilds. The Spartan-III began to understand at least a little of this crazy new world she found herself in. Six, stretched out to her full 7 feet 1 inches on the roof, tried to ignore the positively horrific noise coming for Natsu's side of the table; she could tell he wasn't listening. As the strange encounter ended with the group separating in to its original forms.

Six watch as Natsu and Happy heading one way and Lucy going the other. Six chose to tail Lucy, she seemed more on the ball and more informed in general than either Natsu or Happy. And Six could use all the information she could get. Six leaped silently from roof to roof following Lucy until the blonde finally decided to rest by relaxing in the public park with her favorite magazine 'Weekly Sorcerer'. The female sat laughing at the antics of a Guild called Fairy Tail. With Six's enhanced vision, and the zoom function of her helmet, she was able to read most of the articles even with Lucy's flailing about with laugh.

Suddenly, a blip on Six's motion tracker alerted her to another person approaching. Six spotted the origin of the blip almost immediately. The Tattoed man named 'Salamander', skittered towards the bushes behind Lucy. Six tensed, waiting to see what he would do and if intervention would be required. Lucy finally noticed him as he tried to sneak up on Lucy.

The encounter was strange. Lucy at first belligerent at the Salamander's use of banned magic. Then as soon as he mentioned he was part of Fairy Tail, her whole attitude did an 180 and she was as friendly as anything Six had seen. Six shook her head in disbelief at the foolish of Lucy as she accepted an invitation to a party that very night. Six didn't believe for a second the lies that spilled from his lips, the articles talking about Fairy Tail's exploits, while dangerous and costly, and this man's use of forbidden magic didn't line up and she doubt he was on the level.

The 'Salamander left Lucy, walking instead of riding his magic flame. Six watched Lucy bounce around in happiness, before moving in the direction the Salamander creep was. Trailing him through several alleys moving slowly to keep the Active Camo at close to a 100% effective, Six kept within fifty feet of him.

After a bit, he rounded a blind corner, Six slipped up to the corner and peeked around. Three men stood in a dead-end, tightly grouped, heads together, the creep known as Salamander was the tallest, his back to Six, with a fat greasy man in a militia uniform sweating to his right, and a thinner but sickly-looking older man with thinning grey hair in a black and white formal outfit with tails.

The fat militiaman spoke in a whining tone, "Well, has the loose end been dealt with? It is very dangerous doing business with you, the military being here and all. It might prudent to stop your business in this region for the foreseeable future."

The Salamander shook with rage "I have paid you to keep quiet, more this year than any other and you have the nerve to tell me to sod off!? You can only live the way you do BECAUSE of me and my business..."

The old man broke in at this point "My Master agrees with Commander Grousse, your activities are bring in unwelcome attention from the military and hurting the summer tourist season with the disappearances over this region, and your ship is seen at all the locations of the disappearances. The only reason you haven't been catch is my Master keeps giving you forged docking papers, and the militia is, as you well know under Mr. Grousse's capable hands. There for you are owned by my Master. Also to reiterate Mr. Grousse question did you deal with the girl?"

"Yeah," The Salamander's shoulders sagging in defeat "She's going to be on the boat too. She will disappear just like all the rest."

"Good" The now identified bulter said "A good day to you both." Promptly walking past the other two and turn down the alley opposite of Six. The Salamander glared at the Commander for a couple more seconds before spinning on his heel and follow the bulter.

The Commander however walked past Six not noticing the slight blur in the darkened alley. As the Salamander turn around the far corner, Six struck.

Regional Commander Travin Grousse was a wide man, reaching nearly 300 pounds on his 5 foot 6 frame. He had never been in great shape, but promotion had punch his ticket in the fitness department. Being from a minor noble family had managed to land him this cushy job. Not that many people had fought for Regional Commander of the Militia was about prestigious as butler to the upper nobility and too boring for anyone else. Travin however liked it. He had people at his beck and call and control over a small army albeitly, a poorly trained and ill equipped army been only able to handle peaceful riots and the occasional bear invader.

However today was a bad day, his plans to get more personal wealth had taken a severe back slide when the military showed up as his slaver partner showed up to conduct business. These problems plagued Travin as he ponderously waddled away from the meeting location.

Suddenly Travin was flying or more accurately lifted off the ground by his neck. He choked, his feet kicking fruitless in the air trying to reach the ground. Sudden a blue ripple covered the distance from his neck to a spot nearly 3 feet away, as a massive figure rippled into sight.

Travin found himself staring in to a pale golden mirror, his own reflection gaping back at him as it tried to breathe. The figure was a dark grey made darker still by the dim lighting the alley, parts of it's hide completely black and blending into the darkness. Then a husky iron-hard female voice slashed his ears.

"There are two ways this can go, the easy way..." a steel-rasping sound as it drew a massive blade from a chest sheathe, Travin's eyes bulged at the sight of it, "...or the **fun** way. Your choice."

Needless to Six didn't get to have fun.

Six dropped the fat slug in a puddle of effluent liquid, splattering her boots slightly. The slug laid in the water struggling to breathe through his bruised throat, tears running down his face. She looked at him without pity, her visor an exact replica of her expressionless face.

"Go, you live today, breathe a word to anyone and you will die painfully and slowly." Her voice could have frozen the ocean with the coldness of it.

He groaned, still crying, and wiggled on to his stomach and finally to his knees scuttling as fast as he could away from the monster that loomed over him.

"What... What are YOU?!" He sobbed between massive gulps of fetid air, soaked in the disgusting liquid he had fallen in.

Six looked at him, sniveling in sullied clothes. "The Spartan that will destroy your business, scum."

With those final words the figure again ripple blue and disappeared in to thin air.

Six mentally shook her head, she had lost her head a bit with the slaver. She hated slavers almost has much as she hated the Covenant or the Innies, but slavers always managed to bring out the worse in her maybe it was the cowardice they always showed when captured turning on their comrades at the first sign of trouble. Innies took a long time to break even with drugs due to their convictions and Covenant were Covenant, the ones that had information usually died fighting and the ones taken alive, useless.

Six moved silently and graceful through the alleyways, barely causing a ripple through the myriad of filthy puddles with her passing. She headed towards the harbor. Six had dinner plans and it should be interesting.

**Approaching Nightfall, Harujion Harbor**

Six lay prone on a warehouse roof watching the party 'guests' enter the 'Salamander's' ship, the giggling reaching her helmet's sensitive audio pickups from a hundred fifty feet away. As the new guest arrivals began slowing down Six made her move, dropping the forty feet to the ground from the roof with out a sound Six engaged her Active Camo and flowed across the harbors deckboards and swund herself underneath it and proceeded to swing from pillar to pillar towards the 'Salamander's' ship.

As she reached it she lowered herself into the water and hurled herself towards the hull of the ship, her armor dragging her down. Six slammed a knife in to the hull under the waterline to deaden the sound and then repeating the operation lowered herself under the ship to the keel where she planted a hook with a chain attached to give her a good grip and wait out the trip to the middle of the harbor where no reinforcements could come.

The Ship heaved anchor and set out on a short sail a little over two hundred meters out in the bay, far enough out for the slavers to begin subduing the girls and far enough the slavers' screams wouldn't be heard if Six had to go loud and dirty.

**Night, Underneath Slaver Ship, Name...Unimportant**

Six felt more than heard the anchor break the surface on its way to the dark depths. Six sunk her combat knife into the hull and then the Kukri blade and started the slow process of climbing the hull to an entrance, of any kind. As Six's head crested the water she heard the music and laughter from the girls and their fake hosts. She pulled herself upwards slowly as to not rock the ship or make a loud noise as her blades pierced the hull. See a window above her and slightly to the right of her about midship both in width and height she started for. Two minutes later, Six was one last pull away from the window when a head popped out and took a deep breath of air, and looked straight down.

**New crewman on Salamander's Ship**

Yuri had just join the ship the last time it stopped in port in Bosco. He needed money and his friends that his mother had called scum and wastrels clued him into a great gig on a certain ship with a high jewel return for his services if he didn't care about get his hands a little dirty.

Yuri hadn't minded at all and signed up the very next day for a voyage with the Esteemed Bosco and crew. The journey had been boring and hard, being at sea was not all it was cracked up to be, no mermaids, not singing, no women, that last one was hard, really hard, it was work work work, and maybe some grog and cards and then bunk time for six weeks. Yuri was regretting ever signing up for the damn trip, his friends must be laughing it up back home, assholes. Then everything had changed, they had arrived a port town called Haru...something or other. It didn't matter the Captain had returned from the town saying there would be a party with women and drinking and dining on the good stuff that very night and some of the crew would play host. Yuri nearly cried with happiness when he was selected to join in as a host.

It was absolutely glorious: beautiful girls, good food and delicious wine. Things Yuri had dreamed of but never had the money to enjoy. But it came crashing down around his head as the second round of alcohol was served and he was told not to drink any more. Soon the girls were slumping over and falling a sleep and the rest of the crew was grabbing them and moving them deeper in to the ship. Yuri was confused and asked what was going on and Duran, an old crewmate send that the girls were merch and to be sold in to slavery. Yuri was floored and went to clear his head with fresh air.

Yuri stuck his head out the window and took a deep steadying breath of the crisp sea air and dropped his head to try and ease the pressure in his head. He at first didn't recognize what he saw, it looked like a floating mirror in deep shadow. Yuri's eyes widened at the sudden reali-ERK, crunch. Yuri tried to draw breath but he couldn't the pain was intense his throat was on fire and he couldn't jerk his head back. Yuri felt sudden rush of wind was he was yanked out the window and into the night air and knew no more.

Six reacted, her hand blurred as it struck, gripping the boy by the neck and crushing his throat. He didn't have time to drum his feet against the floor before she pulled out the window and taking a full grip on his neck and squeezed, demolishing his neck vertebrae. With the deed done she waited for the ship to rock slightly away from her and let his body slide down the hull and into the sea, barely causing a ripple.

Six gripped her Kukri blade, pulled it out of the hull and slide it in to the shoulder sheathe and then with the same hand grabbed the window sill and pulled her self and her combat knife upwards and into the ship.

Six eased in to the interior and took stock of her surroundings. _Short hall, barren of targets. Potential high traffic zone, _Six thought.

Six couldn't straighten in the small hallway, she also needed to move away and find Lucy and the girls and secure the pilot of the ship, her vehicle classes hadn't covered sailing pirate ships, at least not of the aquatic kind. Six activated her thermal vision and did a quick visual scan of pirates and victims: 51 separate heat signatures, at least 51 humans on board.

However, a close heat signature caught her interest-or rather, made her scowl in disgust. Some pathetic scumbag was...taking advantage of a girl in an isolated room. The grunts Six heard made her clench her fists hard. The Spartan moved without thinking as she reached the door, drew her combat knife, sliced through the latch and was inside before the occupants could say a word.

Six slammed the knife in to the rapist's skull so hard the hilt left an imprint in his skull as his head turned to the noise of her entrance. The girl, barely 17 if Six was corrected whimpered more and louder when she saw the gruesome death of her attacker and shook in her bounds fighting against the head board to which her hands were chained. Six pressed an armored finger to the place where her mouth would be if her helmet was off. The girl didn't stop struggling. Six sighed, did a quick second scan of the area and when sure no-one was on their way, sheathed her knife and reached up her helmet and disengaging the seal gave a slight twist and pulled the helmet from her head and knelt by the girl and looked straight into the girl's eyes, hooking her helmet on a special folding out catch on her thigh armor.

"You need to be quiet, I am to save all of you from the slavers. Will you be quiet, nod or shake your head."

The girl, Alice, stared at the face before her that was reveal from the terrifying death mirror helmet, it was beautiful in a hard angular way with a scar running down the left side from the forehead over the left eye and down to the jawline with a small scar cutting vertically across the right side of her mouth. Dark, intensely blue eyes met hers and a strong straight nose divided her face, short maybe three inch long black hair spiked in all directions. She nodded her head, she wanted her panties out of her mouth, the bastard had used them and one of her stockings as a gag.

Six cut the gag off and then quickly broke the chains with her hands, Alice stared at the chains for an amazed second and then threw her arms around Six muscular neck and began to cry softly in to Six's neck. Six froze, fighting the initiation reaction to threw the girl. The super-soldier wasn't used to getting touched, let alone hugged and it startled her. She very gentle patted the girl on the back.

"Shhh, I need to save the others." Six lifted the girl in her arms and closing the door behind her to hide the body. Carrying the girl to another room she put her down and got her to lock and barricade the door with the bed and night table.

Six again cloaked moved through the ship like her namesake of Reaper, she crush spines, slit throats and snapped necks in a blur of speed and stealth. After a quick word with what passed for an officer that ended with his own cutlass being driven through his head pinning him to the wall, Six got the real numbers: 37 crew and 18, to a total of 55. Six found and ended four more rapists she caught in the act, afterwards moving the girls to other rooms and securing them inside them. Six only had ten more crewmembers and the Captain to take care of. Six was going to secure the rest of the girls before moving on the Captain and thus heading deeper into the ship.

As she finished the first of the six crewmen in the lower part of the ship an explosion rocked the ship, this drew the rest of the crew to her position as they headed topside to see what had happened. Six became a blur as she struck the first of the guards her foot smashing his head in to a support beam demolishing his head and cracking the beam. She the beam to threw her leg back around catching the next guard in the upper arm and cause a domino effect as his bones shatter through his arm, exploded his ribs into shards that ripped his lungs and heart before his body slammed into the reinforced cell door and broke everything else in his body. The third got a knucklesandwich pounded down his throat. The fourth got his head ripped off in a shower of blood. The fifth turned to flee and for his trouble got a blade flung through the back of his skull, sending him crashing to the ground. Total engagement time: 8.3 seconds.

Six strode over to guard number 5 to pick up her knife and wipe it clean on on his shirt. As she broke open the first cell, the floor suddenly pitched sideways, Six managed grab a support beam and catch the girl falling out of the cell still asleep from the drug they had given her.

The ship soon ground to a halt and Six quickly checked the five cells, all the girls were safe, each being chained to the walls. _Now to deal with the Captain and his final four goons_. Six made her wayside walking on the hull and finally made it to the top deck and simple kicked the deck apart, and jumped through and landed in a fire storm.

Natsu flamed the pretenders burning them, punching them, kicking them, hurting them, the damn bastards ruining Fairy Tail's reputation with their lies and deceit.

Lucy stared in amazement and growing horror at the destruction Natsu unleashed on the surrounding buildings. It was way too much, way WAY too much.

Suddenly a part of the deck exploded outwards splinters and shards of woods spraying outwards from the ruined ship. Some of the debris hit some of the slaver crew causing them to scream in pain. But what came next was even more surprising-and a hundred times more terrifying. A huge shape flew out of the hole and landed squarely on a crewman and squashed him, his scream barely formed before cut short in death. Flames licked at the figure's dark form but only caused a golden glow to surround the figure, its glowing eye looking straight at Lucy before turn to look at Natsu, and then turned to kick one the last upright crew members-one of the men that had grabbed Lucy herself-the man flew twenty feet before crashing to the ground and not getting up. Natsu finished the last imposter with a kick to the head and looked around for more targets, spotted the giant and, without thinking, charged.

"NO NATSU!" Lucy and Happy screamed at the fool.

Six hearing the shouts, and spun around, expecting Natsu to be hurt. Instead, the giant soldier saw the pink hair boy charging at her, fists covered in flame. Natsu leaped into the air and brought his fist forward at full strength.

A giant black and grey skinned hand caught his fist, nearly smothering the flames and wrenched Natsu forward at a speed he thought impossible only to be sent flighting by a heavy backhand blow that hurled him cartwheeling back in the direction he had come from. Natsu slammed into the ground and grabbed his ringing head. A massive boot jammed him back against the ground and held him there. A cold husky voice spoke.

"Why did you attack me?" Natsu realized it came from the thing he attacked, he looked up and gaped at the single burning golden eye that reflected his defeated shape on the ground.

"I...I don't know, I just reacted," Natsu shook his head, and cringed the pain in his head made worst be the action.

Six grunted, his reaction was inline with her assessment of his character: impulsive and hothead. She removed her boot. And turned towards a shuffling sound near the hole she made in the hull. She saw several of the girls she rescued from their rapists trying to get out of the ship. Six strode over and promptly picked up one girl, a blonde and set her down outside and then repeated the move four more times, finally picking up Alice last who immediately wrapped her arms around Six's neck so tight that if Six hadn't been wearing armor, she would have been choked. Slipping an arm under Alice thighs, Six herded the other four over to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy who all stood slack-jawed at the scene which would have been funny, like a mother duck shepherding her hatchlings if their blank looks hadn't been so terrifying, only Alice had a different expression and that was of devotion to her armored hero.

As the group reached the magic trio, a pounding of many armored feet reached Six ears. Six quickly and gently as possible pulled Alice from her neck and pushed her into Lucy's arms, before put herself between them and the approaching group.

Lucy stared at the broad back of the... she guessed golem, though she never heard of them speaking, trying to hold on to the girl that had been thrust in to her arms, as the girl tried to reach the golem. The girl stopped when she heard the pounding of boots.

Six watched the crowd of armored men charge towards them, she recognized the shields of the military, as well as the fat wheezing slug trying to keep pace with the captain of the military detachment. Grousse. The corner of Six's mouth twitched in the mockery of a smile, the last target of the day had presented itself on a golden platter.

Grousse pointed at her and wheezed, "That's the one, the one who attacked me!"

The Captain stared at the colossal figure that stood before a small group children like a Titan, or more accurately a golem, but like no golem he had ever seen. He threw his fist up, bringing his men and his charge to a shuddering halt. Thirty feet separated the two groups, both looking over the other warily assessing strengths and guessing weaknesses. Grousse urgently whispered in his ear "You must destroy that.. that thing its dangerous! It will take the children!"

The Captain, Bran Finn, edged slightly away from the foul smelling Commander, that he had come to dislike immensely after only meeting with him on three occasions though the first had been enough to hate him, the other two just reinforced the feeling. He took two steps forward, and said loudly "Are you holding the children against their will, golem?"

Grousse immediately waddled forward and rapidly said "It calls itself a Spartan, whatever the hell that is."

"I mean, Spartan, are you holding the children hostage."

"We're not children!" yelled a pink hair youth, his face angry. "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail!"

Bran dropped his face into his hand. _Oh God why did it have to be Fairy Tail, they summoned a thrice-damned golem that went on a massacre. This going to be a goddamn mess._ He thought forlornly

Then a second voice jerked Bran's head out of his hand_._

"No, they are not hostages." It was husky, and deep and female. Bran looked at the gole... no, Spartan, "...however, Commander Grousse is mine."

*Boom!*

Grousse's head exploded, his massively fat body teetered for a second, gushing blood from where his head had once been, before falling forward with a squishy sound that made Bran gag.

Bran's eyes swung back to the Spartan. A large silver object that looked like a revolver's badass granddaddy twice removed sat in the Spartan's hand like an extension of it's arm. It lowered, he assumed gun to its hip, where it stay with no holster what so ever.

"He was an accomplice to slavery and had to be stopped." The Spartan said with no emotion.

Bran's mind spun, with no traction, "Wha..what? Slavery, Grousse? Do... Do you have proof?"

- There are two ways this can go, the easy way or the fun way- Bran and everyone's mouths sagged open as a conversation from over two hours ago was played word for word, admitting everything and giving the details to the slavery ring that had been going on under their very noses emanated from the Spartan.

"Captain, there are still more victims in the lower decks of the ship." The Spartan's emotionless voice jerked the group back to their senses. Alice latched herself to the Spartan's side, Six dropped her hand onto the girl's back subconsciously, not even realizing it. The soldiers and Captain were surprised by the gesture and amazing by the girl's bravery. As the soldiers carried out the last of the girls, who were still drugged, ransacked the captain's quarters for information, and messengers were sent for healers and dock workers to start removing the ship.

Captain Bran approached the Spartan with caution and uncertainty. It's single golden eye seemed to watch every move he made. He gulped as a closer look showed the Spartan was even larger than he had at first thought, towering over his six foot body. As he approached he could make out more details of the Spartan, it had wide female-like hips, dark grey armor plates on a pitch black under-layer and the digits 'B312' on the left part of its chest plate. _There was more of these things? How many and more _importantly, where? Bran wondered with dread. The girl that had latched on to the Spartan stared at him with large blue eyes, thin tendrils of black hair falling over her eyes and forehead and wore a white sheet as a cloak around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Bran said sticking out his hand.

The Spartan's head tilted slightly to the side, "For...?"

Bran stuttered, "Fo..for save the girls and help us bring a slave ring down, of course."

"That is my duty. Thanks are unnecessary."

Bran stared at the Spartan in disbelief, wiping out an entire crew of slavers and free the soon-to-be slaves was a duty not worthy of thanks. Bran considered himself a good sort, honorable man, but he liked to be praised and honored for going above and beyond his duty, like taking out a slave operation single-handedly.

A sudden racket by the beached ship drew his eyes in that direction and noticed a bad injured and burned man being lower from the hole made by Natsu. He didn't recognize him at first, but the Spartan's reaction cleared it up quick who it was. The Spartan moved quickly, drawing a massive knife and headed straight for the inert form, now being put on a carrier sling, healers and soldiers jumping out of the way of the Spartan bearing down on the former slaving captain, Bora.

Bran ran towards the Spartan and former captain and shouted, "No!" The knife froze an inch from the head of former captain. "We'll interrogate him further and see if we can get more information out of him, he might know other buyers or ringleaders." He continued in a quieter voice as approached the still form of the Spartan. "Let us handle the rest of the problem you've done enough, we can take it from here. This is the fault of the government and crap intelligence, please allow us to fix the problem."

"Very well, Captain." The knife shinked into the sheathe and locked in with a click.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and the black haired girl that had been attached to the Spartan stared at the tall soldier in a mix of shock, confusion, and awe. For a while, they stood where they were quietly.

"So...what happens now?" Lucy wondered, deciding to break the silence.

_Afterword: Noooo, cliffhangers, got to hate them. Anyway that's currently what I have, again I'm waiting for my second beta's schedule to clear up or at least, be less hectic. So was it any good? Please comment, review, or PM me, I'm interested to know what you think. I am starting work on Chapter 3, when will it be finished? I don't know, depends if I make another OC, just kidding, it depends on my schedule and if I don't get writer's block._


End file.
